


Can't You See What You Do To Me

by misspunkrock



Series: Boarding School Verse [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, With A Little Bit Of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the porny sequel to You Had Your Notebook And I Had My Guitar in which Jack maybe gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You See What You Do To Me

***

 

Jack kept pacing the space between his bed and Alex’s, a straight path to the door and then back to the small desk between the two beds. He had been doing this for the past twenty minutes, trying (and seriously failing) to be patient while waiting for Alex to get back to their room.

Earlier that night Alex had left to go work on a project with a girl named Lisa. They both had the same English class and had to do some sort of rhetorical analysis presentation on…whatever that one book they were reading was called ( whatever, so maybe Jack didn’t completely pay attention when Alex talked about his classes, but sometimes Alex’s full lips and wide eyes were just too damn distracting.)

And ever since Jack and Alex had started dating a few months ago, Jack had slowly been able to convince Alex to come out with him more and learn to be a not quite so awkward blushing mess. All of Jack’s friends seemed to love Alex, and who couldn’t? The boy was so earnest and easy going that it was hard to not immediately be friends with him.

Now this was great and all and Jack liked to think of himself as not a jealous person, but well at least when Alex didn’t really talk much to anyone, Jack didn’t get a tiny prick of annoyance at every attractive girl batting her eyelashes at Alex. And Alex, still new to social subtleties, was unaware of the incessant flirting that was being aimed at him.

Then what made the whole situation even more frustrating was that Jack couldn’t just stride over when some blonde in a short skirt started touching Alex’s arm, laughing way too loudly at something he said, and take Alex’s hand or firmly kiss his lips to show everyone else that Alex was his.

The thing was that as much as Alex had come out of his shell, it still wasn’t nearly enough to be thrust into the spotlight as Jack’s boyfriend. It would be too much attention too fast for the quiet boy and Jack didn’t want to be the one to make him uncomfortable. Plus Jack didn’t mind waiting, and to be honest he got a small thrill from being in a secret relationship with him so it was all fine really.

At least that was until another girl started trying to get Alex to take her to dinner “just to study for this one thing she has trouble with” and “ come on Jack, she really needs my help, the test is in two days!” Those days Jack tries his best not to go up those girls, point to Alex and just say “Yeah this, this here? This is not for you.” And Jack was pretty proud of himself that he had managed not to do any of that.

So throughout all of it, he tried not to make a big deal. Besides, it’s not like he didn’t trust Alex, he just didn’t trust any of those bimbos.

To get back to the point though, Jack was waiting for Alex to come from meeting with Lisa. He had said he would be back by nine and it was now nine fifteen and Jack was getting more impatient with each tick of the clock.

This was sad really; Jack couldn’t help but criticize himself. Here he was on a Friday night sitting in his dorm room waiting for his boyfriend to come back so he could see for himself that Lisa hadn’t tried anything. He could be out right now; checking out that new band Zach had invited him to see or hanging out with Rian. But here he was, clad in pajama pants and a simple black t-shirt wearing down the carpet with his pacing.

Jack was probably being paranoid when he thought Lisa liked Alex…but then again…she always seemed to brighten up around Alex and who wouldn’t be able to resist him?

With a sigh Jack turned on his heel and began walking another line to the door. What was taking Alex so long?

He ran a hand through his messy black hair and vainly tried to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous, he just….really wanted Alex to come back to their room and be with him instead.

Each second seemed to drag on longer than it should, and it was getting harder to keep ignoring his growing annoyance. Both hands were in his hair now, dragging through the stands and occasionally rubbing his forehead.

His head jerked up when he heard the light sounds of footsteps outside the door and laughter, a faint click as the doorknob turned and Alex started stepping through.

“Yeah I had a good time too, see you on Tuesday.”

Alex stepped into the room, smiling to himself at whatever he and Lisa had been laughing about on the walk over to their room.

About damn time.

Jack wasted no time striding up to him in three easy steps; Alex didn’t even have the door fully closed before Jack shoved him up against it, a loud slam echoing in the hallway as Alex’s body made contact. Lisa probably heard and wondered what the hell happened but Jack didn’t really care about that right now.

“Jack what are you-“

He forced their lips together, slipping his tongue over Alex’s and thoroughly tasting his mouth, Alex’s question lost in their kiss.

Jack brought both his hands up to Alex’s face and could feel he was blushing, in some corner of his mind he wondered if Alex would ever not blush furiously as soon as Jack started touching him.

He placed one of his hands on the back of Alex’s head and took a firm grasp of his neck, his fingers pushing up into the light brown hair. His other hand moved down to Alex’s shoulder taking a secure hold there too, not allowing the other boy to move out of grip. Then he slid his mouth down the column of Alex’s throat breathing out questions between kisses.

“Where were you? What- what took so long? Missed you, so much”

Alex put a hand up to Jack’s chest moving as if to push him away but only clutched at Jack’s thin shirt and tilted his head back against the door, unable to put him any kind of resistance when it came to Jack. His voice was already slightly breathy when he answered.

“A-after the library w-we stopped to get some coffee.”

Well that sounds pretty innocent Jack decided as he started sucking a bruise into Alex’s collar bone, making the other gasp a little. It was certainly no reason for Jack to work himself up so much (he wasn’t jealous, he wasn’t) Alex raised the hand that wasn’t holding onto Jack and rested it in the brunette’s hair.

He continued marking the skin on Alex’s neck, biting and licking patterns into the soft flesh. A small, petty part of Jack took satisfaction in being able to mark the quiet boy like this, so everyone could see and know that he was someone’s, even if they didn’t know that someone was Jack.

He pushed his knee between Alex’s legs and heard the boy let out a small moan in surprise. He started shoving his hands up Alex’s shirt and running them all over his chest, needing to feel more of the flushed skin.

Jack’s hand then trailed down to the button on the other’s jeans and began to work the stubborn clasp open. Soon enough he was able to open them enough to force his hand inside and started palming at Alex’s already half hard cock, eliciting more choked noises from him. Jack felt himself getting harder just from hearing it.

Alex let his hand move from the dark hair to Jack’s face, cupping his cheek and gently turning his head back up so he could look him in the eye.

“W-what’s gotten into you? Why are you so…”His question drifted off as he caught his breath.  
Jack returned Alex’s confused gaze and allowed himself to briefly admire the brilliant brown his eyes were before closing his own eyes and resting his forehead against the caramel haired boy’s, his hand stopping to just press against Alex’s erection.

“Fuck I just, I need you.”

Before Alex could ask anymore questions Jack covered his mouth with his own again and started sucking and softly biting at the other’s lower lip. Their tongues tangled and Jack forgot about everything else but the hot taste of Alex’s mouth. He took his hand out of Alex’s pants because he really needed to feel him through more than his boxers.

He started pulling insistently at Alex’s faded blue shirt until he got it over his head before quickly stepping back for a moment to remove his own.

Just as quick he was back on Alex, lips locked and finally feeling the warm press of skin against skin. His hands were running all over Alex, pulling them closer so he was practically rutting against Alex’s thigh.

But it still wasn’t enough, he needed more.

With a wet noise the two broke apart again long enough for Jack to murmur, “C’mon.” And wrapped his hand around the other’s wrist and led him to his bed.

When they got to the edge Jack turned to fully face Alex and started whispering assuredly against his ear as he started to take off the rest of the denim that clung to Alex’s legs.

“Relax okay? Let me...” he didn’t finish his sentence as he rested his head on Alex’s shoulder and his gaze fell between them as he pulled down the other boy’s black boxers. His hard flushed cock came into view and fuck if Jack wasn’t just as hard.

He felt Alex shiver as he became fully undressed and Jack gently lay him down on the sheets, leaning back on Alex’s thighs as he took in the view before him.

Alex’s short brown strands of hair were already hugging his face from sweat and dark blue bruises were forming on his skin, his wide brown eyes looked back up at Jack as his chest rose and fell with his shallow breaths.

Beautiful

Jack thought a very distant voice in his briefly echoing. Mine.

Not wasting any more time he slipped off his loose pajama pants, not wearing any boxers beneath, so that both of them were completely exposed to each other.  
He settled between Alex’s parted legs and pressed his face back into Alex’s neck to continue to abuse the skin there.

“Shit Lex, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Alex gasped out as Jack reached a hand down to his cock, jerking him off again.  
Jack stroked him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head and twisting his wrist to wring out more noises from Alex.

The shyer boy placed one of his hands on the arm Jack was using to support himself and the other around Jack’s neck to bring their faces back together, both of their eyes closed as their noses brushed against one another and they shared the same air.

“Jack..” was all Alex’s could softly moan as the brunette continued to touch him, seeming to find some other sensitive spot every few seconds that had Alex losing any kind coherent thought.

Jack wanted to make Alex scream though, to make him forget about anything else but Jack and how he made him feel.

He stopped moving his hand on Alex and pressed his lips against Alex’s ear again.  
“I need…can I fuck you? Please?”

As he spoke he deliberately dragged his fingers past Alex’s erection and further back until he found Alex’s hole and circled his index finger around it, not pressing in yet. In response Alex held his breath in shock.

Jack leaned back just far enough to look into Alex’s face, crimson had flooded back over his features and he looked surprised but...considering.

“I-I’ve never..we’ve n-never” he started to mutter back.

“Shh, I know Lex I know but you’ll feel so good, promise.” Jack added more pressure on his fingers and he started to mouth at the line of Alex’s jaw.

“We’ll stop if you want” he added as he began moving back to Alex’s mouth, kissing the corners of his lips and other random spots around his chin.

“Okay” his voice sounding strangled as the word was said.

There was a brief moment of victory in Jack’s head before he realized that yeah this was happening.

With one last press of his lips to Alex’s flaming skin he sat up and dug around in the desk drawer by his bed to find the spare lube and condoms he kept in there.

Quickly finding what he wanted he turned back to Alex, the other boy was up on his elbows watching Jack a little nervously but the desire evident on his face.  
Jack smiled softly at him, wanting to ease any nerves. He didn’t want Alex to regret any of this.

He reached his right hand over to Alex’s face and began caressing his cheek.

“Remember what I said and relax, it’ll be a little uncomfortable at first but I swear you are going to feel amazing soon okay?”

Alex tentatively smiled back at him.

“Alright…I-I trust you Jack.”

A jolt of want shot through him at the words and it really shouldn’t turn him on so much to hear Alex say that and he might maybe explode if he didn’t get inside Alex soon.

Jack turned to settle between Alex’s legs again, this time nudging his thighs a little further apart. Alex let his head fall back against the pillows with a weak sigh, his hands already nervously gripping onto the sheets.

Jack popped the cap off the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and put his other hand on Alex’s hip, try to be reassuring as he rubbed his hand in small circles.  
Alex tensed a little as Jack pressed his fingers back against him, this time forcing his index finger past the tight muscles.

“Feels weird” Alex squirmed as Jack added a second finger.

“I know Lex I know” Jack gave him a sympathetic look; he knew it was uncomfortable, especially the first time around. His lips ghosted over Alex’s raised bent knee, still trying to provide some kind of distraction.

He started twisting his fingers a little, trying to ignore his aching erection and focusing on Alex but fuck the other boy was so tight.

“Think you can handle another one?” he questioned after he had loosened Alex up a bit more.

Alex bit his lower lip and simply nodded once quickly, trying not to show his discomfort.  
Slowly Jack added a third finger and Alex’s breath hitched as his hands clung onto the sheets even more.

Still trying to soothe him Jack took his other hand and placed it over one of Alex’s clenched fists, eventually coaxing his palm open and lacing their fingers together. Now instead of tightly grasping the sheets, Alex was near cutting off the circulation in Jack’s hand.

But Jack didn’t even notice, he was too absorbed in Alex, how he sounded, how his eyes were squeezed closed, how his mouth tasted, imagining what it would feel like to be inside of him.

“Shit I don’t think I can wait anymore Lex, are you…you still okay?

He kept his eyes firmly closed, the unrelenting blush still dominating most of his face as he whispered.

“Yeah J-Jack I’m okay, wanna feel you.

Well, Jack thought, shit.

With one last twist of his fingers he pulled them out of Alex and brought their joined hands to his lips for a quick kiss. Letting go he fumbled around the sheets until he found the lube to slick himself up.

Jack groaned as he touched himself for the first time that night, fuck if he wasn’t careful he was going to come soon and that would really ruin the whole making Alex scream with want thing. So, with that in mind, Jack reluctantly stopped long enough to roll the condom on and turn back to Alex.

He placed a pillow under Alex’s lower back and he got on his knees to pull one of Alex’s legs around his waist. He positioned himself over the slightly shaking boy, one hand firmly on Alex’s waist and the other back on his cock, waiting to push into the boy beneath him.

“Remember, relax”

Alex nodded again, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

And with that Jack slowly started pushing in until he was all the way inside Alex and then he was pretty sure some part of him might have died somewhere because holy fucking fuck nothing had ever felt this good ever.

Jack groaned and leaned over so his hands were on either side of Alex’s head, supporting his weight. Alex was so tight around him, even after all that prepping and Jack had to hold still and focus on not coming right at that very second.

The brown haired boy let out a whimper of pain as Jack filled him entirely, a couple tears leaking out of the corners of eyes. Jack brought one his hands to Alex’s face so his weight shifted to his elbow instead and wiped the salty trail from his cheek  
.  
“Shh, it’s okay, c’mon look at me” Jack quietly demanded.

Alex opened his eyes and looked straight into Jack’s, making another pained noise as he did.

“J-just breathe through it” he tried to sound reassuring and not like he was two seconds away from coming as he continued to stroke Alex’s cheek.

“It hurts Jack” he gasped but complied and his chest rose as he inhaled deeply.

Jack lightly kissed a line across Alex’s jaw, stopping at the corners of his mouth to taste his lips. After giving him a couple more moments to adjust, which probably were only a few minutes but Jack swore it could have been eternity before Alex finally spoke.

“Alright you can move, just s-start slow.”

“Course’ Lex” he quickly agreed before he pushed forward in small unhurried thrusts.

He started angling his hips, trying to find that spot that would more than make up for the pain; the sweet drag of his cock in the other boy slowing driving him insane. After a couple more tries Jack smiled as he felt Alex shudder with pleasure. He cried out from the sensation, bringing his arms around Jack’s neck again and pulling him closer as his head fell back against the pillows.

“Fuck! Don’t stop Jack please”

Jack started rocking his hips a little harder and faster, a litany of delicious noises spilling past Alex’s usually quiet lips as Jack’s cock brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

Jack wasn’t doing much better, a stream of moans and half formed words mixed with curses about how gorgeous Alex was like this spread out and wanting. Fuck he wasn’t going to last long, his vision already bleeding white around the edges as he continued to push into the tight, wet heat of Alex’s ass.

He didn’t want it to end, he didn’t want to ever stop fucking Alex, forcing pleas of more out of the other boy and feeling the slide of skin as sweat covered their bodies, filling the room with the smell of sex.

Jack could feel himself getting hurled closer to the edge and he reached a hand down between them to stroke Alex quick and hard in time with his thrusts.

“Fucking hell Jack I-I can’t, I’m g-going to-“ the rest of his sentence was cut off by a particularly loud moan as Jack slammed into his prostrate.

Alex held Jack even firmer against him, one of his hands knotting into the brunette’s spiky short hair and the other scratching pink lines into his back. He started pushing back against Jack, letting him drive even further into him. Jack brought their mouths close together, sloppily sharing more kisses tasting more sweat and something that was distinctively Alex.

Then as Jack twisted his wrist just the right way Alex came shouting Jack’s name, his back arching slightly off the bed. His breath coming out in heavy pants, holding onto Jack like he was the only thing keeping him anchored to the world.

It was all too much, feeling Alex’s muscles clench around him, tasting him and hearing him, Jack couldn’t take it. He came harder than he had in a long time, a guttural moan clawing out his chest as his orgasm overtook him.

Jack felt boneless; he lay collapsed on top of Alex both of them trying to catch their breath as they came down. With one last press of his lips to Alex’s neck he managed to roll onto his side and slip out of the spent boy.

After tying off the condom and throwing it in the general direction of the trash can he turned on his side so he was facing Alex. Lazily he grabbed a corner of the sheet and halfheartedly cleaned the drying cum off them. His voice was a little hoarse when he spoke.

“Fuck Lex you’re amazing, that was amazing.”

His eyes were closed but as soon as he felt Jack’s eyes on him he turned so they were both facing each other, a smile playing on his swollen kissed lips.

“It was better than” he replied, his voice sounding just as abused.

“That’s good because hell if we aren’t doing that again” Jack smiled as he responded, pulling Alex close so his head was resting on his chest. He began to casually brush the wet brown strands from his forehead.

Alex just laughed a little at Jack, probably too tired to properly blush and mutter out some question like why did Jack have to say things like that?

Jack was beginning to drift off into sleep, exhaustion welling up when Alex started speaking.  
“So…what just happened?”

“Well Alex that’s what grown- ups call fucking”

That time he knew Alex had to be fighting to keep a blush off his face, there was just no way he wasn’t.

“N-no I mean, why were you so…so I don’t know intense? W-when I came back I mean.”

Oh.

Well. That’s a fair question Jack supposed but he really did not feel like answering it. Suddenly it felt stupid to say out loud Yeah I was kind of going out of my mind thinking about you being out with some other girl that probably wants to jump your bones. He was so not jealous.

“Jack?”

Jack cleared his throat trying to think of what to say.

“I…I don’t know it’s stupid.”

Alex lifted his head so he could give Jack a confused gaze, silently asking him to tell him.

“Well….the thing is that I sort of might get the tiniest bit jealous when you go out with some of those girls.”

“Oh” came his soft reply.

“Yeah..”

Jack felt his face heat up a little bit. He coughed and tried to play it off.

“But I mean it’s like whatever I don’t really care-“Alex leaned up and cut him off with his lips.

Jack was startled by the tender kiss, not having time to properly respond before Alex pulled back and looked him in the eye.

“You’re right, that is stupid.” Alex gave him another warm smile before he laid his head back down on Jack’s chest, hugging himself closer.

This time Jack laughed and settled into the sheets, pulling the comforter up around them.  
“Yeah I know I’m just…”

An idiot that’s falling for you? And maybe can’t help being possessive over your stupidly cute face?

A conversation for another time Jack decided already falling back into sleep; the warm press of Alex’s body against him and his deep breaths lulling him further into drowsiness. Before he completely drifted off though he whispered one last thing.

“Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I still want you to fuck me sometime.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh again as he felt the other boy become rigid and heard him splutter out half formed responses.

“I-I don’t, Jack-“

“Shh, go sleep Lexie we can talk about it tomorrow”

It took a little while but eventually he relaxed back into Jack’s hold and the two fell asleep, a smile still on Jack’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it~


End file.
